Fate's Choice, the beginnings of fate
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: How do you begin to deal with the heartbreak when life throws you a curve ball? Jacob breaks up with Bella and as she deals with the heartbreak she realises that she's pregnant, thus tying her to Jacob forever. How will they deal with this shocking turn of events? A prequel to Fate's Choice. You don't need to read Fate's Choice to understand this story.


**Fate's Choice; the beginnings of fate.**

**How do you begin to deal with the heartbreak when life throws you a curve ball? Jacob breaks up with Bella and as she deals with the heartbreak she realises that she's pregnant, thus tying her to Jacob forever. How will they deal with this shocking turn of events? A prequel to Fate's Choice. You don't need to read Fate's Choice to understand this story.**

**A.N. Hey guys, so this we one-shot came to mind when I was reading through my Fate's Choice story. This will take place at the time when Jacob and Bella split up and she finds out she's pregnant. **

I took a deep breath and pulled down the lid of the toilet seat. I perched myself on top and set the offending item down on the cabinet that sat in between the toilet and sink in my dads small bathroom. I was too nervous to sit and wait though, so I jumped up almost immediately and obsessively washed my hands. I stopped once I had realised that they had gone red raw. It had been more than five minutes now surely, and the instructions said it only took two minutes. So, I sat myself back down on the lid of the toilet and picked up the pregnancy test. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I sighed and closed my eyes thinking back to the night that had caused this.

Jacob and I had just been to a party that had been held on First Beach and had walked back to mine. It was in the middle of the summer, and a very warm night. We had decided to walk back and enjoy the rare clear sky, that twinkled with moonlight and stars. I had felt completely safe with my wolf beside me. We had been together two years, and I had never been happier. He was there for me through the worst part of my life...when Edward my first boyfriend, had left me. It made us stronger together because of it. When we had gotten back we fell into bed almost immediately, our passion hadn't yet died out, and we made the most of it.

We had been kissing passionately when he stopped suddenly and looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you so much." He breathed. "You know that, right?" He asked before kissing me again. I looked in his eyes trying to figure out what was making him say this, he had been acting weird for weeks, but I didn't know why.

"Of course I do." I replied sincerely, I kissed him hungrily but he pulled away again. "I love you too." I added, he smiled sadly before resuming our passionate love making.

I shook my head to rid it of the memory and opened my eyes, I looked at the test and two strong blue lines assaulted my vision. The lines blurred as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I released them along with a shaky breath. I chucked the test in the bin along with plenty of tissues and made my way to my bed. I collapsed on to it and let the torrent of emotions flow free. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant, and not even 22 years old yet. Worse still, I was no longer with the father of my baby. Just perfect!

I sat in my room for hours sobbing to myself, feeling like my life and plans were over. Then came the realisation of how selfish I was being. This was a child, my child! Despite my bleak situation, this child was a blessing, and I vowed to love it with all that I had. This led me to think of Jacob, I was still in pain from him leaving me, but I knew he would want a part in our child's life, no matter what. It was going to be hard, he had broken up with me two days after our glorious night of love making that had gotten me pregnant. He stated that he knew that I still loved Edward a great deal, and his wolf couldn't cope. He was right of course, the mention of Edward's name still caused me to wrap my arms around my midsection, in attempt to hold myself together. It tore him apart to end it with me, and now I fear that we will never get passed the pain.

I had reverted back into the zombie girl, when he left me. However, when I started being sick at random times in the day, and when random smells hit my nose, I realised that I may have been pregnant, and I snapped out of it almost instantly. My dad had let me know that Jacob wasn't doing to well, and that Billy was worried. I knew that he needed to see me and I him. But, that would've been counter productive for both of us, we needed the separation right now, to heal...I now realise that it was no longer possible. I would need to see Jacob, soon. The thought had fear bubbling up at the pit of my stomach, and I rushed to the bathroom to throw up. After a few minutes I was able to clean my self up. I was just finishing wiping my face with a damp cloth when I heard the front door opening, signalling that Charlie had come home.

"Hey dad," I said as I rushed down the stairs. I had tried to sound perky, but

I didn't quite manage it.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" He asked brightly. He turned around to face me and upon seeing my red, puffy eyes and blotchy skin, his smile disappeared. "Are you OK, Bella?" He asked concerned.

"I need to tell you something." I murmured, I went and sat down on the sofa, and my dad followed me silently, worry and fear were etched upon his handsome features. "I need you to not get angry, please, cause I am really scared right now." I weep and I am surprised to see that I am shaking as well. Charlie rushes to comfort me, and ends up patting my back awkwardly, not being good with emotions.

"I promise I won't get mad, just please tell me what's wrong. I'm slightly scared Bella." He tells me honestly. I take a deep breath to calm myself before telling him.

"I'm pregnant. I took a test a few hours ago, and it was positive." I said in a rush. I wasn't too sure if he had heard me properly, because there was nothing but silence that followed that statement. I started to panic when his face started turning red. "Dad please, don't get mad, you promised you wouldn't!" I said, I begin to cry and shake again, and he stops at my reaction.

"I'm sorry kid, I'm just in shock, that's all." He said hugging me tightly this time.

"I am so scared, dad. This is the last thing I need, the last thing Jake needs." I whimper into his chest. He gently pushed me up so that he could look at me whilst talking to me.

"You don't have to keep it, there are options-" I stop him almost immediately.

"No, dad" I say softly, "despite my situation, and the fact that I am no where near prepared...this baby is a blessing. I am keeping it." I say with a defiant tone in my voice.

"OK, kid. I'll support you in whatever decision you make." He said patting my back.

"I am scared though, I don't know the first thing about children, I'm barely out of college, and I don't have a lot of money. And Jake, oh Jake! I am so scared to tell him!" I rush out, only stopping when my dad shushes me and tells me to calm down.

"It will all be OK." He said hugging me again. I was glad that my dad was making a huge effort to comfort me, it was helping a lot. "Umm..." he began nervously, and I looked up at him curiously. "I umm...was wondering, how-how this umm...happened." He stuttered and I instantly blushed. "I don't need to know the details...I just umm..."

"I don't know." I replied honestly, stopping him from getting even more embarrassed. "We were safe, of course, it just didn't work." I mumbled. My face was flaming red, I could feel it.

"OK, well we'll call the doctors tomorrow for an appointment, and confirm it, before we tell Jacob. Sometimes tests aren't always correct." He said trying to relieve the embarrassment. I nodded in agreement. I didn't need the doctor to confirm it, I already knew it in my gut, but I suppose it was better to get checked out. "How about I make some hot chocolate and we hit the hay early? You look exhausted Bells."

"I am." I reply honestly, and yawn for good measure. He chuckles and heads to the kitchen. Half an hour later and I tuck myself into bed. I pull one of Jacobs t-shirts closer to me and take a deep sniff of it. It still smelled strongly of him. It was the only way I could sleep now. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. That night, for the first time in weeks, I slept soundly.

XXX

Morning sickness woke me at 05:30 am, although I felt rested due to going to bed at nine. After emptying my stomach and showering I made it downstairs for six. I made myself a couple rounds of toast, with very little butter on them as it was the only thing that didn't make me sick. I dandered into the living room with my breakfast and made myself comfortable on the couch. I switched on the 50'' plasma, then I wrapped the throw around me and settled down to watch some early morning T.V. My dad woke me at half 7, I yawned, stretched and muttered an apology.

"What are you saying sorry for?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know," I replied confused. "I thought I'd gotten enough sleep last night, I guess I was wrong." I murmured. I got up and walked into the kitchen with him.

"Your mom was the same when she was pregnant, she could sleep the clock round." Dad said as he got himself a bowl of cereal. I nodded and lifted the coffee pot, intent on pouring myself, and dad a cup. However, the smell that wafted up my nose, had my stomach churning.

"Dad, could you get your own coffee? The smell is making me woozy." I asked as I got myself a glass of water. I took a few sips and the sickness subsided.

"Yeah," he smiled and poured himself a mug full. "Oh, I think caffeine is one of the things you have to cut out."

"Ummhmm." I murmured still feeling queasy. "Did mom ever feel this ill?" I asked.

"Hmm...not sure. You can ask her though, she'll need to know eventually."

"Ugh, I didn't even think about mom!" I groaned. "I'm a terrible daughter!"

"Now, that's not true!" Dad replied sternly. "You have a lot on your plate right now."

"I think I'll go and visit her, I'd rather tell her in person then doing it over the phone." I said, the guilt that was welling in the pit of my stomach was making the morning sickness worse.

"Of course, this is big news for all of us." He replied and I nodded, I sat there lost in thought for a few minutes until dad pointed out that it was eight, and time to phone the doctors. I sighed and called for an appointment.

"Half ten." I said walking back into the kitchen and grabbing an apple, I took a bite out of it and sat down on the seat.

"Right, I'm not on duty today until four. So, I can go with you for support, then take you down to see Jake." He said as he washed his dishes.

"Ugh!" I groaned and he laughed slightly.

"You're going to have to see each other sometime." He said sympathetically.

"I know, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances." I whispered, I was crying slightly and cursed my hormones.

"It is what it is." He said simply, and I smiled. "Right, I'm going to shower and change, you should change to, cause it will take at least an hour to get to the hospital in the morning traffic." He smiled and headed up the stairs. I finished my apple and water before heading up myself.

A short while later and we had pulled up at the hospital. We were ten minutes early for the appointment, and we had only stopped once so that I could be sick. In the car I had called Fork's local library, where I worked, to say that I wasn't going to be in today-blaming a 48hr bug. That gave me two days off to rest and get my head around the fact that I was going to be a mother. It also gave me time to think about what I was going to do with my job. I was due to have a two week holiday, which I was going to use to visit my mother, but, I needed to figure out whether I was going to go part time, or leave all together. Probably the former, as I needed all the money I could get. All these thoughts were swirling around my head whilst waiting to be called by the OB-GYN, and almost missed her calling my name. My dad nudged me and I snapped out of my trance.

"Miss Swan, would you like to follow me?" She asked. She was a small woman, about five-three, with ivory skin, blush pink lips and a pink tinge in her cheeks. She had long blonde hair, that was tied in a loose ponytail, and striking green eyes. Somehow, I was comforted by her appearance, she looked kind. I knew I was going to be happy having this doctor as my OB-GYN. I stood up and looked expectantly at my dad.

"I'm not too sure I'm allowed in?" He asked hesitantly.

"First I need to check that you are indeed pregnant, and then check the baby's heartbeat, this needs to be done internally at this early stage." My doctor explained, and I blushed.

"I'll just wait here." Dad said gruffly, his own faced covered in a deep blush.

"We will be doing a scan and your dad can sit in on that if you'd both like." We both nodded and my dad said that he'd see me later. I gave a slight smile and followed my doctor. She led me into a spacious room and asked me lie on the bed.

"Okay, Isabella-" She began.

"Bella" I corrected her automatically, I then realised what I had done and how rude it must've sounded. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry." I said and blushed.

"It's OK, Bella, I'm not easily offended." She said smiling. "I'm Dr Andrea Browning, but please call me Andy." I smiled in reply and she continued. "Right, I'm going to need you to give me a urine sample, and then I will examine your stomach, and lastly I'll check for a heartbeat internally, and I must warn you that at this early stage a heartbeat isn't always clear. Once were done with that then we'll get you a scan, and see that pretty baby of yours. OK?" I nodded and the examinations began. It felt uncomfortable at first, but I was soon relaxed by my doctors easy going nature. Half an hour later I was back out and sitting beside my dad.

"How did it go?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm defiantly pregnant, about 4 weeks. Everything seems good, we only heard a faint heartbeat though, and now we're just waiting on a sonographer so they can scan my stomach and get a picture of the baby." I explained. He nodded and we sat in silence for the next twenty minutes.

"OK, Miss Swan, if you'd like to follow me, I am your sonographer and my name is Emma." She said smiling, this woman was taller, 5-9 at least, and had short mousy brown hair, green-blue eyes and olive skin. Her cheekbones were high set, and lips were plump and a dark pink. She also seemed kind, and made me feel at ease.

"Bella" I said in reply and we shook hands, "and this is my dad, Charlie." She shook my dads hand as well and set up the machine. "OK, now I'm going to put on a gel, that helps me scan your stomach and then I'm going to take a few pictures." She explained, I nodded and she set to work.

Another half an hour and we were driving to La Push, I was time to tell Jacob, and I couldn't be more nervous, we had to stop three times on the way back for me to be sick. On our way out of the hospital dad had called ahead to let Jacob and Billy know that we were coming. It took near an hour and a half to get to La Push, but as we arrived my nerves kicked in again and I started shaking.

"Bella, you're going to be OK." My dad said and I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just nervous about seeing him. I still love him." I said honestly, he nodded and speed up a little. I took a deep breath as Jacob and his dad came into view, Jacob looked utterly gorgeous, and my heart skipped a beat. His face was marred with pain and confusion. My stomach flopped and I prayed that I wouldn't be sick during our chat.

XXX

My legs were like jelly as I got out of the car, and sickness was welling up in my stomach. I took a few deeps breaths and dared to look at Jacob, he was watching me intently-a look of longing, and constant pain overshadowed the usual brightness of his eyes. I walked over to him, slowly, with my dad trailing behind me. I gave a slight smile before down-casting my eyes. I couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes.

"Is everything OK, Charlie?" Billy asked worriedly. I spared a glance to Billy then to Jacob, he was still staring at me; he was unknowingly making this harder.

"Yeah, umm...why don't we go in and have a beer? The kids need to talk." Dad replied, Billy and Jacob both looked at dad with the exact same quizzical look. If I wasn't so nervous, I would've laughed. Billy just nodded and wheeled himself in to his house, with my dad trailing behind him.

"What do you need to talk about?" Jacob asked, when Charlie had closed the door. The question was so loaded with emotions, that I almost burst into tears right then and there. I took a deep, steadying breath before answering.

"Umm, can we go into the garage? I would like somewhere to sit." I asked, my question seemed to stun him, and confuse him even more, he nodded and led the way. As we got nearer the garage I realised that the smells might make me sick, I was about to change my mind when Jacob opened the garage door. The smell of gasoline immediately assaulted my senses, much to my relief however, I found that the smell didn't make me sick, in fact, it smelt good. Great! The baby was already a double of it's father. I walked in and Jacob overturned my favourite crate, and set a cushion on top. I thanked him and sat down.

"You mind if I worked on the car?" He asked nervously.

"No" I answered, shaking my head at the same time. _It will make this a hell of a lot easier..._my mind added. "How have you been?" I asked, feeling dumb for asking the question. He paused before answering.

"Terrible." He said bluntly. "I haven't been able to phase in weeks." His brutal honesty was hard to hear.

"Why?" I asked genuinely concerned. I went to touch his arm, but he saw my action out of the corner of his eye, and flinched away. I shrunk back, and wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to hold myself together. This was so hard.

"I'm too depressed." He answered, being blunt again. This time a tear escaped from my eye, I wiped it away hastily and huffed at my raging hormones. "How have you been?" His tone was soft this time, and I had an overwhelming urge to hug him.

"Awful." I answered with a slight laugh. "I'm not sleeping properly. I miss you being beside me too much." I added.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." He replied coldly and I flinched. "So will I." He added. He went over to his tool box and began searching for something. I felt like turning around and running away, but I needed to get this over with. "So, why are you here?" He asked as he continued to search for a tool. I knew he wasn't unintentionally being unkind, he was struggling to stay strong and not to grab hold of me and never let go. His back was still turned, so deciding to get it over with, without looking him in the eye, I blurted out my answer.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!" He half yelled, he turned round to me so quickly that his hand knocked into his large tool box and sent it flying across the garage. The noise had me jumping out of my skin, but Jacob ignored it. His eyes were trained on me, waiting on me saying it again.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, shrinking back into myself again.

"Umm, wow" was all he said, I looked up at him and was worried to see that he was pale. "OK, I need a seat." He said, and literally fell against his car, and slid down to the floor.

"Jacob?" I asked worried and hopped up from my seat.

"I'm OK." He said and I sat back down. "Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and closed his eyes. I waited patiently for him to speak again. "How do you know?" He asked once more, his voice wavering. I said nothing, instead I pulled out a pregnancy test that I had took before coming here. He look at it then at me, needing an explanation.

"It's a pregnancy test. The two blue lines mean it's positive." I explained, he nodded still looking at the test.

"And this is 100%?"

"The lines came up almost immediately, that is normally a sure sign, but I did go to the doctor and she confirmed it." He nodded again, and I pulled out a copy of the scan that the doctor gave me upon my request. "I'm four weeks," I said handing it to him, "and that..." I pointed to the tiny bean like baby..."is the baby." I finished. His eyes moistened and so did my own. He looked at the baby with awe.

"Four weeks?" He asked in confirmation. I nodded and he smiled a half smile. It had been the last night we had been together. "This is our baby?" It was more of a statement then a question. I nodded then let out a shaky laugh.

"That's weird to hear."

"Even weirder to say." He replied letting out his own chuckle. "Things are more complicated now, aren't they?"

"It's always been complicated between us." I replied, half joking, half truthful. He nodded in response. He went to hand me back the photo, but I shook my head. "No, that's your copy. We each got one." I sniffed, and he looked up, surprised to see me still crying.

"Hey, come here," he said, he stood up and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso tightly and sunk into his supernatural heat, it soothed my frazzled nerves. "It's going to be OK." He added soothingly and I nodded into his chest. After a few minutes I had stopped crying and he pulled away gently. I missed his heat instantly.

"Don't!" I whined and pulled him into me.

"Okay" he chuckled and relented. He hugged me tighter to his body and I sighed. "I'm gonna be here for you, every step of the way. What ever you need." He said with strength in his voice. I smiled into his chest.

"I knew you would be." I replied and he laughed. We stayed like that for another ten minutes before Jacob gently pushed me off him. "I need to go and tell dad, that's if Charlie hasn't told him already."

"He said he wouldn't" I replied and lead the way out.

"I'm surprised Charlie hasn't came after me with a shot gun." He laughed and I did too.

"I made him promise not too." I replied and he laughed harder. Jacob led the way into the house, a smile still lighting up his face, and it made my heart lighter to see him smile.

XXX

A while later and I was tucking myself up in bed, wanting to get another early night. I doubted I would be able to sleep though, seeing and hugging Jacob today made me realise how much I missed him. I was craving his comfort now, more so since my dad was working the night shift. Billy had taken the news well, and had laughed when I said Jacob had almost passed out. Jacob had shown him the scan, and like his son, his eyes had moistened with tears. When Jacob left, to go to a prior engagement-the excuse he gave my father-Billy took the opportunity to say how nice it was to see Jacob looking happy again, it eased his worries. Dad and I had left shortly after that, as he needed to get ready for work. I had ordered a pizza, because I was surprisingly starving, and had lazed in front of the T.V. in my pyjamas.

I was almost sleeping when I head a tapping on my window. I stumbled out of my bed, confused and made my way over to the window. I opened it and my heart leapt in surprise when I saw Jacob standing there. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked elated. He smiled at my obvious joy.

"Thought you might like some company." He said, he made his way up the tree that sat outside my window and gracefully hopped in. I smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled sincerely. He smiled in return. I climbed back into bed and laughed when he lifted the other pillow off the bed and threw it on the floor, obviously intending to sleep there. "What are you doing?" I continued to laugh. He looked at me confused.

"Huh?"

"Get into bed with me." I smiled.

"You sure?" He asked suddenly nervous. I giggled harder, he was too cute.

"Yes! I can control myself." I huffed.

"I might not be able to." He replied, half serious, half jokingly. I smiled again. He climbed in beside me and made himself comfortable.

"Can I lie on your chest?" I asked, suddenly shy myself. He looked at me and nodded, I smiled in return and shifted myself onto his chest. He tensed at the contact, but relaxed after a few minutes. "Night," I yawned, his heat already lulling me into a sleep.

"Night, love you." He replied automatically, he stiffened up and froze, realising what he said.

I looked into his fearful eyes and smiled again, "I love you too." I replied and kissed him lightly on the lips before settling back down onto his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't upset me and relaxed. He fell asleep moments later.

We didn't get back together that night, or the subsequent nights that followed. We weren't too sure whether we'd ever get back together again, but, for that one night, we were each others again, and I slept more soundly that night then I had the night before.

**A.N. Well what do you think? I took me more then a week to write this, as I wanted to take my time. Please review and let me know how I did.**


End file.
